


Text

by Papysanzo89



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Freeform, M/M, Slash, fall in love, semi text, text
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:06:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2274318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Papysanzo89/pseuds/Papysanzo89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Allora vado, qualche giorno e sarò di ritorno!” John prende in mano un piccolo borsone da viaggio e se lo carica in spalla, Sherlock vede con la coda dell’occhio che lo sta guardando e si premura di mettere su un muso da premio Oscar: come si permette di andarsene con così pochi giorni di preavviso?<br/>“Vedi di non far bruciare la casa nel mentre e di non far preoccupare la signora Hudson e, per l’amore del cielo, mangia qualcosa!” John lo tratta sempre con troppa accondiscendenza. Cosa crede, che si lascerà morire solo perché se ne va a stare dalla sorella per un po’? Non è mica un bambino. Per tutta risposta gli dà la schiena.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Text

Segnalo il forte _**OOC.**_ Ma a parte questo spero non sia così tragica………… ringrazio Hotaru_Tomoe per il betaggio <3

 

 

 

 

_Text_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Allora vado, qualche giorno e sarò di ritorno!” John prende in mano un piccolo borsone da viaggio e se lo carica in spalla, Sherlock vede con la coda dell’occhio che lo sta guardando e si premura di mettere su un muso da premio Oscar: come si permette di andarsene con così pochi giorni di preavviso?

“Vedi di non far bruciare la casa nel mentre e di non far preoccupare la signora Hudson e, per l’amore del cielo, mangia qualcosa!” John lo tratta sempre con troppa accondiscendenza. Cosa crede, che si lascerà morire solo perché se ne va a stare dalla sorella per un po’? Non è mica un bambino. Per tutta risposta gli dà la schiena.

Sente John sospirare e poi avvicinarglisi.

“Ti scrivo appena arrivo, va bene?”

Sherlock suo malgrado annuisce e volta il viso per guardarlo: a che pro farlo andare via senza nemmeno salutarlo? Tanto partirà lo stesso con o senza il suo benestare e non si vedranno per un’eternità. Tanto vale almeno dargli un’ultima occhiata.

“Vedi di non farti contagiare dalle abitudini alcoliche di tua sorella.” Dice e John alza gli occhi al cielo ma annuisce e, stavolta, lo saluta sorridendo e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. Sherlock può sentirlo scendere fino al piano di sotto e scambiare qualche parola con la signora Hudson. Si alza dunque e si avvicina alla finestra, scorgendo la figura di John uscire dal portone e iniziare la sua camminata lungo la strada, non prima però di essersi voltato per vedere se Sherlock lo stia o meno guardando.

Non appena si accorge che Sherlock è davvero lì alza un braccio e lo saluta e Sherlock risponde con un mezzo sorriso e un’alzata di mano. Non gliel’ha detto e sicuro non era nei suoi progetti farlo, ma sa che John gli mancherà terribilmente.

 

***

 

Il primo messaggio gli arriva nemmeno mezz'ora dopo che John se n’è andato e nota che il mittente è proprio lui. Si chiede se si sia per caso dimenticato qualcosa (strano, ma non impossibile) quando nota che il messaggio è in realtà un MMS.

Sherlock lo apre e l’immagine della stazione affollata e di un treno (quello di John a giudicare dai numeri scritti sul display a LED) fa bella mostra di sé in primo piano e Sherlock non capisce cosa John voglia dirgli. Che ci sia un assassino tra di loro? Che qualcuno stia borseggiando qualcun’altro? Scorre con gli occhi su tutta l’immagine finché non gli arriva un altro MMS compreso, questa volta, di testo.

L’immagine mostra le poltroncine dello scompartimento e una donna a lato finestrino che guarda le persone che passeggiano sulla banchina. Ancora Sherlock non capisce il punto ma questa volta gli occhi si posano sul testo.

 

_A quanto pare viaggerò in buona compagnia. JW_

 

Sherlock rilegge più e più volte il messaggio e infine, riguardando il volto della donna e capendo le intenzioni del dottore, digrigna i denti, pronto per rispondergli in maniera caustica sul fatto che quella donna abbia probabilmente... ma un altro _bip_ lo ferma dal comporre la risposta che vorrebbe dargli e un altro messaggio fa capolino dando bella mostra di sé.

 

_Anche se preferirei che ci fosse un qualche consulente investigativo qui con me a dirmi come questa donna sia sicuramente una persona dalla dubbia morale dalla condizione della sua giacca. JW_

 

Sherlock a quel messaggio, stranamente, sorride e si passa una mano in modo circolare sul petto, sentendo caldo all’altezza del cuore. Gli sarebbe mancherà veramente tanto. Ma comunque...

 

_Dai polsini, John. È dai polsini che è evidente. SH_

 

E probabilmente è solo la sua suggestione ma gli piace pensare che John, su un treno diretto da sua sorella, stia sorridendo.

 

***

 

Un altro MMS gli arriva quasi tre ore e mezza dopo e Sherlock si chiede se per caso John abbia deciso di tormentarlo in quel modo, ma poi decide di non lamentarsi, soprattutto perché non ha nulla da fare, in fin dei conti, è un modo come un altro per stare con John.

L’immagine questa volta gli mostra una ridente località di campagna piena di mucche, pecore e ampi spazi verdi sconfinati con una casa distante dall’altra almeno 100 metri e probabilmente la popolazione non conta più di 500 anime. Insomma: quel posto urla _noia_ da ogni angolazione lo si guardi.

 

_Sono arrivato da dieci minuti e già mi sento vecchio. JW_

 

Sherlock ridacchia all’idea e poi si blocca, ricomponendosi e guardandosi intorno come se temesse di essere scoperto da qualcuno.

 

_Credo sia contagioso. Io solo dalla foto mi sento annoiato a morte. SH_

 

John ci mette qualche minuto per rispondere e Sherlock se lo vede impegnato a chiedere a qualche contadino un’indicazione o dove trovare mezzo per raggiungere casa di sua sorella. Illuso, gliel’ha anche detto che sarebbe stato meglio se Harry fosse passata a prenderlo.

 

_Quello non vale. E la tua condizione abituale. JW_

 

_Come va con la ricerca di casa di tua sorella? SH_

 

_Sono vecchio in questo momento ricordi? Non sono più in grado di scrivere su questo strano aggeggio tecnologico e quindi credo che non potrò rispondere alla tua domanda. JW_

 

Sherlock sorride: mai che gli desse ragione senza rimostranze.

 

_Stranamente la tua grammatica mi sembra ottimale. Molto più del solito. SH_

 

_Mi scusi giovanotto, chi è lei? JW_

 

E Sherlock ride talmente forte che la signora Hudson accorre per le scale preoccupata e, quando lo vede ridere piegato in due sul divano, decide di lasciarlo stare perché lei non vuole saperne niente dei suoi traffici loschi di _erbe_.

 

***

 

John alla fine sembra riuscire a trovare la casa della sorella e non si esime dal mandargli un ulteriore MMS. Dal di fuori assomiglia molto alla casa di campagna che hanno preso i suoi genitori anni addietro per stare i più lontani possibili dalla caotica Londra. Il giardino non sembra male, anche se è decisamente poco curato, ma le condizioni esterne fanno presagire che la casa sia perlomeno stata ristrutturata di recente, quindi non ci sarebbero stati problemi di sorta come riscaldamento e simili.

Siccome non sa bene cosa rispondergli è indeciso sul da farsi. Però lui è il signor Ultima Parola, e un messaggio a John non lo negherebbe mai.

 

_Vedi di non farti mangiare nel sonno dai topi e ti prego –ti prego!- qualsiasi cosa ma non iniziare a lavorare a maglia, i tuoi maglioni sarebbero più orrendi del solito. SH_

 

_Oltre il fatto che i miei maglioni sono bellissimi e che non mi ritrovo in una casa costruita sulle fogne, non ho più l’età per fare a maglia, non ho più la vista per il punto croce. JW_

 

E Sherlock vorrebbe tanto scrivergli che gli manca di già, ma non è passata nemmeno mezza giornata e, comunque, queste non sono decisamente cose da loro.

 

***

 

_Mia sorella è addirittura più irritante da sobria che da ubriaca. Come questo sia possibile io proprio non lo so. JW_

 

_Pensa a mio fratello che è irritante sempre e che ha occasione di comparirci in casa quando vuole. Chi ha il male minore? SH_

 

È sera quando gli arriva il messaggio e Sherlock è su un caso quando risponde, fa mezzo sorriso prima di riporre il cellulare nella tasca e ritorna a guardare il cadavere. Lestrade, qualche passo dietro di lui, lo guarda stranito. Probabilmente si sta sorprendendo di vederlo rispondere così spesso al cellulare quando, di solito, nulla riesce a deconcentrarlo.

 

Infatti chiede “È Mycroft per delucidazioni?” Sherlock fa un sorrisetto di scherno: Lestrade dovrebbe sapere che Mycroft non si scomoda a mandare messaggi.

 

“È John.” si limita a dire e con quello intende che il discorso è chiuso. Lestrade alza un sopracciglio e sorride portandosi le mani ai fianchi. Sherlock non capisce cosa stia tentando di sottintendere e passa avanti. Un altro _bip_ gli fa nuovamente tirare fuori il cellulare.

 

_Fortunatamente tu hai me e io ho te, o credo che non ce la faremmo a sopportarli e che la Gran Bretagna si ritroverebbe con una Harry e un Mycroft in meno. JW_

 

_Tu hai me e io ho te._ Sherlock si ferma a quelle parole e sente un sensazione strana alla bocca dello stomaco. Le rilegge di nuovo e le memorizza in una stanza del suo palazzo mentale. Se Sherlock ha una sola speranza al mondo, è che il fatto che ci siano sempre l’uno per l’altro non cambierà mai.

 

_Però avremmo salvato molte bottiglie di vino ed infinite torte. SH_

 

_Sono una persona orribile. Non ho pensato alle povere torte. JW_

 

_Fortunatamente hai me per ricordarti di essere una persona migliore. SH_

 

_Mi chiedo come farei senza di te. JW_

 

_Fortunatamente non credo dovremmo mai sperimentare la situazione. SH_

 

***

 

Quando torna a casa la cena è già sul tavolo e mentalmente alza gli occhi al cielo per la signora Hudson ma, soprattutto, per la persona che sicuramente ha lasciato detto alla loro padrona di casa di non farlo morire di fame. Scuote la testa e, senza nemmeno essersi tolto i guanti, scrive un messaggio.

 

_Sei peggio di una balia. SH_

 

_Non credo di capire a cosa tu ti stia riferendo. JW_

 

Sorride alla bugia e contrattacca.

 

_La vecchiaia deve aver portato con sé anche l’Alzheimer. SH_

 

_Te lo do io l’Alzheimer… JW_

 

Sherlock sorride sotto i baffi e pensa che ci sia poco da fare: non ha mai sorriso – né benché meno _riso_ \- così tanto in vita sua come ha iniziato a fare da quando ha conosciuto John Watson. Ed è incredibile come riesca a farglielo fare perfino a distanza di miglia e miglia. Si toglie cappotto, sciarpa e scarpe e si siede al tavolo del soggiorno – quello della cucina è decisamente troppo pieno per poterlo usare come sarebbe giusto fare - e, prima di iniziare a mettere qualcosa sotto i denti, manda la buonanotte al dottore.

 

_Buonanotte, nonnino. SH_

 

Il _bip_ di risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

 

_Buonanotte, straniero. JW_

 

E nonostante John non sia effettivamente lì riesce a sentire la sua voce sussurrarglielo.

 

***

 

La mattina dopo per Sherlock è una noia mortale. Non ha casi da seguire, non ha coinquilini da indispettire e non ha esperimenti da fare, insomma: morirà a breve di noia e sarà tutta colpa di John Watson che lo ha lasciato da solo per stupidi legami familiari.

 

Oltretutto, parlando proprio di John, perché non gli ha ancora scritto? Le dieci sono passate da quelli che a Sherlock più che minuti paiono _anni_ e lui non si fa ancora sentire. Deve prendere in mano la situazione.

 

_Dormi ancora? Sei noioso. Intrattienimi. SH_

 

Per almeno altri dieci minuti il suo cellulare non emette suono e Sherlock sta pensando di impazzire pian piano, giusto per fare qualcosa.

E poi il trillo giunge trionfale alle sue orecchie.

 

_Cosa sono, una TV?! E oltretutto scusa tanto ma FINALMENTE ho potuto dormire ben più di sei ore filate. Questo, amico mio, è decisamente un sogno. JW_

 

Sherlock storce il naso e si sente anche un po’ offeso. Intende forse dire che dormire così tanto gli causa più piacere di investigare con lui? Lo preferisce alla vita che fa a Baker Street? Insomma, solo perché un paio di volte lo ha tirato giù dal letto prima della sveglia e qualche volta l’ha fatto tornare a casa appena la mattina del giorno dopo non voleva di certo dire nulla, no?

Non sa bene cosa dire e il suo umore si incupisce ulteriormente, quindi lascia il cellulare sul tavolino davanti al divano e torna a raggomitolarsi dando le spalle al soggiorno e a tutto il mondo.

Un altro _bip_ richiama la sua attenzione ma Sherlock non ci dà peso e insiste nell’usare tutte le sue forze per fissare la stoffa del divano.

Passano però pochi minuti che un altro _bip_ interrompe il silenzio dell’appartamento e Sherlock non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di leggere cosa John gli abbia scritto.

Così si volta – prendendo in giro se stesso e convincendosi che non lo fa perché vuole sentire John ma per amena curiosità - sblocca il cellulare e vede un nuovo MMS e un SMS in arrivo.

 

Apre per primo l’MMS che gli mostra la cucina della casa della sorella e uno squarcio proprio di Harriet –girata di spalle, con addosso una maglietta bianca e dei pantaloni dalla trama a dir poco abominevole (quella cosa del pessimo gusto nel vestire deve essere congenita negli Watson) - intenta a lavare i piatti. Tutto intorno si vedono i dettagli della vita della donna, può dedurre tutto dal tipo di mobili della casa, dalla disposizione di questi ultimi, dal disordine che – al contrario dell’ordine quasi patologico di John - regna sovrano e sa – ne è convinto - che riuscirebbe a capire anche altro se la foto non fosse fatta al cellulare e i pixel risultassero un po’ più nitidi.

 

Apre dunque il messaggio.

 

_Dimmi cosa deduci genio, sorprendimi! JW_

 

Sherlock legge il messaggio un paio di volte e poi un sorriso gli nasce spontaneo. Caro John, che tanto si lamenta ma alla fine corre sempre in suo soccorso.

Dà un’ultima volta un’occhiata alla foto e poi inizia la sua sequela di deduzioni.

John non manca di rispondergli che è fantastico e di chiedergli di spiegargli per filo e per segno come abbia fatto.

 

***

 

La chiacchierata con John si è dovuta bruscamente interrompere siccome la sorella l’ha reclamato per portarlo in città – _città_ , santo cielo, come si può definirla tale? - e fargli vedere il posto, quindi John ha dovuto abbandonarlo e Sherlock è rimasto steso sul divano a fissare il soffitto per delle ore senza fare assolutamente nulla tranne, ovviamente, pensare.

 

I suoi pensieri non sono volati oltre la soglia del 221B di Baker Street, comunque. I suoi pensieri si sono concentrati tutti in quell’appartamento e ai rumori provenienti in ogni suo spazio. Il problema è che in tutto l’appartamento c’è _silenzio._ E tutto gli ricorda l’assenza di un certo coinquilino e la cosa è dannatamente stupida e frustrante, siccome è via da appena un giorno e mezzo.

E dire che sono rimasti molte volte separati per diversi giorni, che fosse per impegni lavorativi dell’uno o dell’altro. Ma questa volta è diverso, questa volta a Sherlock non va a genio la cosa ma, soprattutto, non va a genio che John sprechi del tempo con la sorella invece di rimanere lì con lui.

E poi quel silenzio è così orribile.

Non c’è John a passeggiare al piano di sopra nell’intento di mettere a posto l’armadio che – per sbaglio, sia ben chiaro - Sherlock ha buttato sottosopra alla ricerca delle sigarette, non c’è John in cucina che prepara il tè o che legge il giornale in poltrona, non c’è John che gli ordina di fare qualcosa che non sia di oziare tutto il giorno disteso sul divano e non c’è John che gli propone di uscire per una passeggiata così da non sparare al povero muro.

 

Quanto si sente stupido, Sherlock, al momento.

Ha vissuto solo per decenni e poi, come un idiota, si è affezionato in questo modo ad un’altra persona. E all’inizio non lo credeva possibile, insomma sì, John era un comune dottore con una buona mira e una zoppia psicosomatica che avrebbe potuto fargli perdere nel giro di qualche ora, ma non c’era altro, no?

Ecco dove la sua superbia ogni tanto lo portava: a sbagliarsi clamorosamente.

John è diventato una costante, un qualcosa che non può più uscire dalla sua vita o Sherlock sentirebbe sempre una morsa attorno al cuore perché gli mancherebbe terribilmente. Come in quel momento.

Sherlock si è accorto di essersi legato troppo al dottore quando ormai era troppo tardi e non avrebbe più potuto lascarlo andare. Sherlock si è accorto di provare determinati sentimenti nei suoi confronti troppo tardi, ed ora si sente dannatamente fottuto.

 

Un _bip_ lo risveglia dal suo palazzo mentale e la mano va a prendere il cellulare come se non fosse lui ad ordinarglielo.

 

_Mi manca il tuo violino. JW_

 

Certo che John non lo aiuta per niente a rendere la situazione più facile. Lascia il messaggio senza risposta per parecchio tempo, forse un po’ troppo nell’attesa di pensare a qualcosa da rispondere che non sia troppo sdolcinato e il pensiero che magari John sia dall’altra parte ad attendere lo mette in agitazione. Dovrebbe dargli probabilmente una risposta caustica. Qualcosa a riguardo che si lamenta sempre del fatto che lo suoni ad ore improponibili o che molte volte si lamenta del suono che produce. Ma quello è John e non si stanno vedendo in faccia quindi è più facile dire le cose più impensabili.

 

_Mi manca il tuo tè. SH_

 

E inizia ad appuntarsi mentalmente cosa gli manchi davvero di John. Quando la signora Hudson sale per portargli la cena parecchie ore dopo Sherlock non ha ancora finito.

 

***

 

_Bip._

 

Sono le tre del mattino quando Sherlock, ancora steso sul divano, alza un sopracciglio e si chiede cosa stia facendo John ancora sveglio. Nota che è un MMS e si chiede cosa gli abbia mandato questa volta ad un’ora del genere – sperando non sia un’altra panoramica della casa, soprattutto di notte - ma quando apre l’immagine si dà mentalmente dell’idiota. È così da John una cosa del genere che avrebbe dovuto pensarci subito.

Il cielo stellato fa bella mostra di sé – uno spettacolo che a Londra non si può praticamente vedere mai - e il messaggio allegato di John dice semplicemente _Quella è la cintura di Orione. JW_

Sherlock scuote la testa e un lato della bocca si solleva involontariamente, scrutando il cielo notturno.

 

_Quale esattamente dovrebbe essere la cintura di Orione? Non sei stato molto chiaro mandandomi una foto dell’intera volta celeste. SH_

 

Non ha quasi il tempo di abbassare il cellulare che John gli ha già risposto con un altro MMS. Apre l’immagine e vede che è stata modificata, John ha cerchiato tre stelle con un bel rosso acceso.

 

_Questa! JW_

 

Sherlock la osserva e pensa che se quella è una cintura ci dev’essere anche il resto di tutto il corpo là in giro da qualche parte, ma lui vede solo un ammasso di stelle e anche per John potrebbe essere difficoltoso spiegargli tutto tramite MMS: andrà ad informarsi su internet.

 

_Un giorno andiamo insieme all’osservatorio e ti elenco per filo e per segno tutte le costellazioni. JW_

 

Il messaggio lo coglie di sorpresa e Sherlock lo rilegge e pensa che mai una volta nella vita è andato all’osservatorio. Sua madre non è grande amante delle stelle, suo padre nemmeno e Mycroft… beh, _Mycroft._

Però l’idea di andarci con John gli sembra così giusta da fargli dimenticare il resto.

 

_La tua fissa per le stelle dovrebbe preoccuparmi? SH_

 

_No, non è nemmeno una fissa, non sapevo nemmeno dove fosse Orione o come fosse fatta fino a cinque minuti fa. Ma è praticamente l’unico libro che Harry ha in casa e devo pur fare qualcosa prima di morire di noia. JW_

 

_Quanto mi sento te in questo momento. Melodrammatico allo stesso modo. JW_

 

_Non riesci a dormire? SH_

 

La domanda ‘ _incubi?_ ’ è sottointesa e John deve saperlo bene perché lo conosce e sa che riguardo a certe cose le sue domande non sono mai dirette.

 

_No. Questo posto è talmente silenzioso che mette i brividi. JW_

 

_Sei ad una distanza ragguardevole da casa di tua sorella? SH_

 

_Sì, perché? JW_

 

Sherlock non ci pensa più di mezzo secondo ed attiva la chiamata e il ‘ _Pronto?’_ di John gli fa emettere un sospiro rasserenato che nemmeno lui sapeva di trattenere.

 

“Dunque sei in mezzo ai boschi? Devo quindi preoccuparmi per la tua salute? Non vorrei che un qualche cinghiale o altro animale simile ti attaccasse nella notte.”

 

La risata di John gli vibra nelle orecchie e si espande per tutto il petto donandogli una sensazione di calore mai provata prima. Nella lista delle cose che gli mancano di John, la sua voce è nelle prime cinque.

 

John gli racconta di come sono passati quei giorni in maniera assolutamente tediosa, gli racconta di essere semplicemente al di fuori del giardino di sua sorella ma che c’è stato un blackout generale e che i lampioni sono fuori servizio, gli racconta che in quella minuscola cittadina non è mai stato commesso un reato maggiore al furto di una mela e che ogni tanto prova ad immaginarselo insieme a lui nell’eroica impresa di non farsi il favore di ammazzarsi vicendevolmente per la noia più assoluta.

E Sherlock ascolta e ascolta e ascolta fino le sei del mattino – col cellulare e l’orecchio che scottano - quando John sta ancora parlando e si chiede se si sia accorto di aver passato tutto quel tempo al telefono con lui, a parlare delle cose più disparate come quando è a casa e si ritrovano in soggiorno – come se si fossero messi di comune accordo - a tenersi compagnia a vicenda.

John gli racconta di come il sole stia sorgendo e Sherlock nota un chiarore salire anche dalle sue finestre e pensa che infine stiano guardando l’alba insieme, e questo lo fa sentire un po’ meno solo e un po’ più vicino a John.

 

***

 

Lestrade chiama per un caso e Sherlock è molto più che disponibile a lasciare finalmente Baker Street per qualche ora, nonostante il caso non sia superiore a un tragico livello tre.

Quando arriva sulla scena del crimine però nota subito che qualcosa non va, non tutto è come Lestrade gli ha descritto minuziosamente – in effetti non dovrebbe sorprendersene più - e forse il caso è più complicato di quanto apparisse all’inizio, così Sherlock sorride, evita di dire a Lestrade che non stanno cercando un uomo ma bensì una donna e si allontana dalla scena con le mani nelle tasche del lungo cappotto e il cellulare che squilla, ma questa volta non può proprio rispondere.

 

Gli ci è voluto l’aiuto dei suoi senzatetto, ore e ore di pedinamenti noiosi dietro a pesci più piccoli e dei riflessi incredibilmente veloci per riuscire a schivare un colpo che sicuramente lo avrebbe prima stordito e poi lo avrebbe fatto catturare da quella donna. Ma ora è a casa con una ferita superficiale al braccio che non ha fatto curare dai medici dell’ambulanza, un mal di testa gigantesco e la casella dei messaggi piena. Però, per un po’, è riuscito ad essere soddisfatto ed ha così perso un’intera giornata dietro un caso ed ora un giorno in meno lo separa dal rientro di John a casa.

 

Non si toglie nemmeno il cappotto, non ne ha la forza, e prende fuori dalla tasca il telefono e inizia a scorrere i messaggi e gli MMS della giornata, notando anche diverse chiamate a cui non dà troppa importanza. John si era sbizzarrito con foto panoramiche e descrizioni assolutamente inutili riguardanti abitanti e leggende del posto, finché arriva all’ultimo messaggio e Sherlock si deve sforzare per non imprecare tra i denti.

 

_Sei un coglione. Un’emerita testa di cazzo. Vado via un paio di giorni e ti fai quasi ammazzare? Scrivimi quando torni a casa. E ti CONVIENE tornare a casa. JW_

 

Sherlock maledice Lestrade e la sua dannata lingua lunga.

 

_Sto bene, non è nulla. SH_

 

Non riesce nemmeno a sospirare che il cellulare squilla. Tre volte.

 

_Questo lo deciderò io. JW_

 

_Mandami una foto. JW_

 

_Ancora non mi hai mandato la foto? Mandami la foto! JW_

 

Sherlock sospira e alza gli occhi al cielo. Quando ci si mette John sa essere davvero seccante.

Con un po’ di sforzo si toglie il cappotto e sbottona i gemelli, alzandosi la manica fino al gomito e fotografandosi ovviamente la ferita meno grave. Invia l’MMS a John e attende risposta.

 

_Non so se sentirmi offeso o meno. Credi davvero che possa cadere in trucchi simili? Prima che prenda il primo treno per tornare a casa e prenderti a calci in culo mostrami cosa ti hanno fatto. JW_

 

_E se volessi che tornassi a casa anche solo per prendermi a calci in culo? SH_

 

Non riflette nemmeno quando preme _invio_. Pare che il suo cervello e il suo corpo non vogliano collaborare tra di loro e lo stiano tradendo uno alla volta.

 

_Non credere che facendo il carino passerò sopra alla cosa. JW_

 

“Non sto facendo il carino.” Mormora Sherlock rivolto a se stesso e a nessun altro.

 

_Se facessi il carino lo farei in tutt’altro modo, giusto perché tu lo sappia. SH_

 

_Sherlock. LA FOTO. JW_

 

Il consulente butta fuori l’aria e va a fotografarsi il taglio provocato da un coltello. Davvero non è nulla di grave - il sangue si è fermato da almeno una buona mezz'ora - e semplicemente non ha voglia di una ramanzina chilometrica sul ‘come avresti potuto evitare la cosa’. E poi tirerebbe sicuramente in ballo il fatto che John non era lì con lui a coprirgli le spalle. John se la prenderebbe a morte e litigherebbero sul fatto che anche lui poteva prendersi qualche giorno per non fargli da balia. E insomma, si sta annoiando soltanto a figurarsela come litigata, non osa nemmeno immaginare sprecare energie per farla.

La domanda di John comunque lo sorprende.

 

_Stai bene? Stai DAVVERO bene? JW_

 

_Hai visto, non è nulla di grave. SH_

 

Poi, giusto per ribadire un po’ il concetto, aggiunge:

 

_Davvero, sto bene, sto talmente bene che mi sto già annoiando. SH_

 

La risposta tarda ad arrivare e Sherlock si chiede cosa stia facendo John. È arrabbiato forse? Si è addormentato nonostante non sia nemmeno mezzanotte? Ha detto qualcosa che non va?

 

Il _bip_ dopo dieci minuti buoni lo fa quasi sobbalzare, scorre col dito sul _touchscreen_ e legge la domanda di John, non potendo evitare di sorridere.

 

_Allora, se volessi fare il carino come faresti? JW_

 

Si prende un attimo per rispondere. Un po’ per lasciare sulle spine John, un po’ per pensare se sfruttare l’occasione a suo vantaggio e dirgli cose che veramente pensa facendo finta di giocare.

Alla fine opta per la verità, sarebbe difficile fare il contrario.

Inizia con qualcosa di tranquillo.

 

_Ti direi che non posso sopportare l’assenza del tuo tè la mattina. SH_

 

Appoggia il cellulare ed attende.

 

_E questo ti sembra carino? Praticamente stai esaltando il tè che faccio, non me. JW_

 

“Ooh, allora vuoi proprio essere lusingato…”

 

Sherlock sorride e compone un nuovo messaggio, questa volta mettendo in mezzo proprio l’utilità del dottore.

 

_Ti direi che risolvere i casi è molto più noioso senza il mio blogger. SH_

 

_Tutto qui? Piuttosto banale direi. JW_

 

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio e guarda dubbioso lo schermo del telefono. Cosa vorrebbe sentirsi dire? È già molto più di quello che gli dice di solito.

 

_Ti direi che sei essenziale per riuscire a terminare il lavoro. SH_

 

_Sherlock Holmes signori e signore, l’uomo meno romantico sulla faccia della terra. JW_

 

Romantico? È questo ciò che vuole? Da lui?

Sherlock si massaggia il petto con la mano che non regge il cellulare e per un po’ il suo umore precipita vertiginosamente. Non sarebbe mai stato un uomo romantico. È questo ciò che John cerca in una relazione? Ma, anche se fosse, il primo vero problema non sarebbe cosa John cerchi ma _chi_ John cerchi. Una donna.

Il _bip_ gli fa guardare il cellulare e questa volta la notifica di un messaggio non lo fa sorridere come al solito.

 

_Già finito? Speravo in qualcosa di meglio. O ti sei addormentato? JW_

 

Il tono è scherzoso ed in effetti stanno semplicemente scherzando su un argomento leggero. John non ci vede nessun altro sotto testo in quello che sta dicendo. Quindi perché non dirgli davvero tutto? Infondo è un gioco.

 

_Ti direi che in realtà adoro i tuoi maglioni ma solo perché sono tuoi. SH_

 

_Ti direi che sentire i tuoi passi muoversi per tutta casa mi distende i nervi e che questi giorni sono stati orribili senza di te. SH_

 

_Ti direi che mi mancano le tue lamentele. SH_

 

_E il fatto che ti lamenti ma poi ti fai andare bene tutto. SH_

 

_Ti direi che mi manchi TU. SH_

 

_E concluderei dicendoti che sei assolutamente l’uomo più bello che abbia mai visto, il più coraggioso e leale, la persona migliore che avrei mai potuto sperare d’incontrare e che mi ritengo estremamente fortunato per essere tuo amico. SH_

 

_E metterei un post scriptum ammettendo che sei, tra tutte, la persona più importante per me. SH_

 

Vuole continuare, vuole dirgli tante altre cose ma sa che è meglio se si ferma ora o potrebbe perdere il controllo di quella specie di giochetto ed è una cosa che non è disposto a fare.

John tarda di nuovo a rispondere e questa volta Sherlock si fa prendere un po’ dal panico e si passa il cellulare da una mano all’altra, attendendo una risposta che pare volersi far attendere.

Ha esagerato? Ha detto forse troppo? Ha…?

 

_Bip._

 

_In via del tutto teorica, se anch’io volessi essere carino con te, ti direi che mi manca il suono del tuo violino, che mi manca la tua voce lagnosa la mattina perché non hai niente da fare, ti direi che mi manca nasconderti le sigarette giusto per vederti dedurre dove avrei potuto metterle, ti direi che mi manca sentirti parlare in tono dolce con la signora Hudson anche se non te ne accorgi e i battibecchi con tuo fratello, ti direi che odio stare in questa casa e che al posto di un paio di giorni mi sembra di essere qui da anni sperduto in mezzo al nulla quando vorrei solo essere lì a Londra con te, e ti direi che mi manchi anche tu. JW_

 

Sherlock rilegge l’intero messaggio. Due volte. Poi quando è convinto di iniziare una sorta di risposta lo legge di nuovo e ancora e ancora e si chiede quali siano le intenzioni di John con quel messaggio.

 

“In via del tutto teorica. Ma io non…” ma prima che possa concludere la frase il cellulare squilla di nuovo e Sherlock va a leggere come se ne andasse della propria vita.

 

_E, cosa più importante, ti direi che sei fantastico. JW_

 

_Torna a casa. SH_

 

E a questo punto non gli importa di sembrare melenso o disperato, lo invia e quel che sarà, sarà.

 

_Due giorni e sarò di ritorno. JW_

 

_Sono troppi. SH_

 

_Harry mi ha incastrato con una cena per presentarmi la ragazza di cui è infatuata al momento, non posso rimangiarmi la parola. JW_

 

_Torna finita la cena. SH_

 

_Vienimi a prendere. JW_

 

_Non sfidarmi. SH_

 

_Lo sto facendo. JW_

 

“Che tu sia maledetto, John Watson…” mormora morsicandosi il labbro e sentendo un brivido lungo tutta la schiena. C’è qualcosa che non va, forse sta leggendo i messaggi nel modo completamente sbagliato ma sembra quasi che John…

 

_Vienimi a prendere e fammi sentire quanto ti sono mancato. JW_

 

E Sherlock prende la sua decisione.

 

***

 

John siede alla tavola apparecchiata che sua sorella ha preparato minuziosamente per l’arrivo del suo ospite (nemmeno per lui ha fatto una cosa simile) con davanti un bel arrosto che non aspetta altro che essere mangiato e la teorica nuova fiamma di Harry che gli siede di lato e che sorride a qualsiasi battuta uno dei due faccia.

Teorica nuova fiamma di Harry perché…

 

_Bip._

 

Il suono lo distrae dai suoi pensieri e sorride mentre Harry lo guarda inarcando un soppracciglio - fa sempre così quando lo guarda rispondere a un messaggio.

 

_Tedio. Noia insormontabile. Possibile uccisione di estranei nel caso non abbia niente di meglio da fare. SH_

 

Il sorriso di John si allarga ulteriormente e la sorella deve riprenderlo - nemmeno fosse un bambino - dicendo che è maleducazione stare a tavola col cellulare e non partecipare alla conversazione.

Francamente gli frega ben poco di quello che stanno parlando, discutono di trucchi, attori e attrici del cinema e cose altrettanto futili. Perché prestare loro attenzione quando qualcuno di molto più interessante sta flirtando con lui? Perché, che sia dannato se non è così, Sherlock Holmes sta _flirtando_. E questo gli provoca un’eccitazione che non ha mai sentito prima dentro di sé. Né per un flirt né per un caso.

 

_Vuoi unirti alla conversazione di ‘qual è l’uomo più attraente sul pianeta?’ che stanno mettendo in ballo queste due? Ah sì, la cena è diventata un pranzo. Nel caso non arrivassi a domani mattina sappi che mi sono suicidato. JW_

 

È melodrammatico ma ha imparato dal migliore. Rimette a posto il cellulare (ovvero sotto il tavolo sulle sue cosce su cui riesce a sentirlo vibrare) e presta attenzione - quasi - finché il cellulare non richiama la sua attenzione.

 

_Spero che capiscano che hanno l’uomo di cui parlano proprio davanti agli occhi. SH_

 

E John non ci può credere. Rilegge e rilegge il messaggio perché _davvero_ non può credere di aver ben inteso il senso di cioè che Sherlock gli sta dicendo, perché lui non è mai stato così esplicito, e comunque...

 

“John Watson. Un’altra occhiata a quel cellulare e lo lancio fuori dalla finestra!”

 

John sussulta e guarda la sorella mentre Cindy – la fiamma - gli fa l’occhiolino.

 

“Scusate ma è...”

 

“Sherlock. Sì, lo sappiamo. È sempre lui. Ma ora, se la sua vita non è in pericolo...” Harry lascia la frase in sospeso e torna a rivolgersi a Cindy, che la guarda sorridendo.

 

E John ci prova a lasciare il cellulare dov’è. Per ben cinque minuti.

Pensa se rispondergli alla stessa maniera facendogli un complimento o meno, ma non vuole che si monti la testa già più di così.

 

_Harry vuole che presti attenzione. JW_

 

 

_Annuisci più o meno ogni 90 secondi. Dovrebbe bastare. SH_

 

Evita di ridere e nasconde il tutto con un colpo di tosse - a cui Harry non crede nemmeno per mezzo secondo, ma fa finta di niente - e bevendo un sorso di birra, chiedendo alla sorella se sarebbe così gentile da passargli l’insalata di patate.

 

_Allora, distoglimi da questo enorme senso di inutilità. Com’è la ragazza di tua sorella? SH_

 

John storce la bocca e dà un’occhiata a Cindy.

Dei lunghi capelli castani le ricadono aggraziatamente sulla schiena, gli occhi azzurri dimostrano quasi un senso di furbizia, la pelle è estremamente chiara e sul viso e sulle spalle ha qualche lentiggine che spunta e la rende ancora più aggraziata. Insomma: è una bella donna, ma…

 

_È tragicamente eterosessuale. JW_

 

John sospira e si chiede se la sorella l’abbia notato e stia facendo finta di niente o se il sentimento che nutre per quella donna è così immenso da non vedere ciò che ha davanti al naso.

Non conosce Cindy da nemmeno qualche ora e quella ci ha già provato un paio di volte, sbattendo le ciglia, portandosi una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e guardandolo dal basso sorridendogli amabilmente, tentando un approccio fisico come il sederglisi accanto – un po’ troppo accanto - e cercare qualunque scusa per sfiorarlo.

Ma non vuole essere lui a dirlo alla sorella, così tace e vede come prosegue la giornata.

Questa volta la vibrazione dura qualche secondo in più e questo vuole dire che gli sono arrivati almeno due messaggi.

Al primo non riesce a fare a meno di sorridere, al secondo si adombra un pochino.

 

_Tieni giù le mani e non ci provare con lei. SH_

 

_E mi dispiace per tua sorella. So cosa si prova ad avere un convinto eterosessuale vicino. SH_

 

Chiaramente il tono è scherzoso, ma John non può che risentirsi un po’ della cosa e si chiede da quando Sherlock… insomma da quando lui…

 

John scuote la testa e si dà mentalmente del cerebroleso. Non riesce nemmeno a fare un pensiero coerente.

Però vuole un’ulteriore conferma. È sempre stato un uomo che prende tutto di petto lui, ma questa volta vuole come una rassicurazione, un qualcosa per fargli capire che non sta interpretando in maniera inesatta quello che Sherlock sta tentando di dirgli (se sta tentando di dirgli qualcosa).

Così butta lì una domanda facendola suonare casuale.

 

_Cosa m’impedisce di provarci con lei? JW_

 

La risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

 

_Io. SH_

 

E John adesso è totalmente pronto.

 

***

 

“Sei sicuro di dover andare via così presto?” Harry lo guarda e John vede che è davvero dispiaciuta che se ne torni a Londra prima del previsto, però Cindy la distrae dalla cosa e le dice che se è per qualcosa d’importante è giusto che se ne vada.

Hanno guardato insieme gli orari dei treni e lui ha fatto il bagaglio in quattro e quattr’otto.

John non si giustifica oltre, prende il borsone in mano e, come quando è partito da Londra, se lo poggia sulla spalla.

Saluta la sorella con un bacio sulla guancia e le sussurra – così da non farsi sentire da Cindy - che è davvero orgoglioso di lei e di come si è finalmente liberata dal fantasma dell’alcol. Lei arrossisce un po’ e lo stringe in un abbraccio forte, salutandolo con la mano appena si allontana. John saluta Cindy con un cenno del capo e le dice che è stato un piacere conoscerla.

Dopo, comunque, chiamerà Harry per delucidazioni.

S’incammina dunque sulla strada della stazione e si chiede perché non passi nemmeno un dannato autobus, ma almeno può tenersi impegnato scrivendo a Sherlock.

Gli scrive che si annoia terribilmente e che non sa cosa fare.

Il messaggio resta senza risposta.

Gli scrive per chiedergli se sia su un caso o se magari semplicemente non abbia sentito il telefono.

Di nuovo nessuna risposta.

John allora sospira e immagina che Sherlock sia di nuovo su un caso e si sia dimenticato di avvisarlo (ancora).

Cammina dunque per venti minuti buoni, osservando il verde che lo circonda e godendo del fatto che se ne sta finalmente andando via da tutto quel silenzio e quella tranquillità che – santo cielo! - davvero non sa come Harry faccia a sopportare.

Non appena arriva in stazione prenota il primo biglietto per Londra e prende fuori dalla tasca del cappotto il cellulare per mandare una foto a Sherlock del suo imminente arrivo. Spera almeno lo verrà a prendere in stazione, anche se ne dubita fortemente.

Pensa a Sherlock e pensa a Baker Street e pensa che quello sia il suo posto, la sua _casa._ Gli è mancato tutto talmente tanto che ora non vede l’ora di salire su quel dannato treno e tornare a respirare l’aria inquinata di Londra per poter correre da Sherlock e… beh, _e._

Si guarda un attimo intorno per vedere cosa fotografare per poi decidere che il cartello della stazione sia la cosa migliore – e un pochino più carina dei binari - e così preme il dito sul _touchscreen_ e invia. Non fa nemmeno in tempo ad inviarlo che il cellulare vibra e un MMS da parte di Sherlock fa bella mostra di sé sullo sfondo del cellulare.

John inarca le sopracciglia e pensa a cosa Sherlock possa avergli inviato siccome in tutti quei giorni – a parte i messaggi - non gli ha mandato alcuna foto.

Sarebbe un eufemismo dire che rimane sorpreso quando apre l’allegato. Inizia a guardarsi nuovamente intorno freneticamente, cercando d’intravedere tra la folla un lungo cappotto nero.

La foto mostra semplicemente lui che fotografa il cartello della stazione, ed essendo che l’ha mandata Sherlock…

“Sono venuto a prenderti, come mi avevi chiesto.” due braccia gli circondano il petto e lo stringono forte e John si ritrova con la schiena schiacciata contro quello che evidentemente è il petto di Sherlock.

John sente quella voce e la sente nitida – non dietro la cornetta del telefono o immaginandosela leggendo gli SMS - e tutta la sua persona si rilassa, come se fosse stato in completa tensione tutto il tempo che non gli è stato vicino.

Sherlock lo stringe ancora un po’, finché il dottore non decide di voltarsi in quell’abbraccio e appoggiarsi con tutto il corpo contro quello dell’altro.

Il cappotto aperto di Sherlock gli permette di intrufolare le mani e poggiarle con forza contro la sua schiena, che stringe a sé in un abbraccio possessivo, può – perché ormai _sa_ che gli è permesso - allungare il viso e andare ad annusare l’odore di Sherlock direttamente dal suo collo e quindi non se lo fa ripetere due volte e si avvicina fino a poggiare le labbra su quella pelle chiara.

Sherlock gli dice qualcosa ma John è troppo assorto nella sensazione di avere di nuovo Sherlock vicino, e quindi è con i gesti che Sherlock deve richiamare la sua attenzione e lo fa portandogli una mano sotto il mento e facendogli alzare il viso nella sua direzione.

E John si dimentica perfino come si chiama e dove si trova e che cosa sta facendo lì all’aperto e semplicemente si solleva per azzerare quella distanza effimera e poggiare le labbra contro quelle sorridenti di Sherlock.

E Sherlock lo afferra ancora più saldamente come se avesse paura che John lo lasci. Ma dove potrebbe andare, John, dopo che ha provato la sensazione di quelle labbra invitanti, dopo essere stato assuefatto dall’odore di Sherlock, dopo che quest’ultimo ha iniziato a giocare coi suoi capelli e lo ha fatto rabbrividire per la sensazione di piacere che quelle mani – ora _sa_ \- riescono a dare?

Sherlock è il primo a staccarsi dal bacio ma John non è evidentemente contento dell’idea perché lo segue e lo assale e Sherlock si fa assalire, senza dire una parola. Ammansito come un cucciolo segue tutti i movimenti di John e, curioso, segue l’esempio della sua lingua che gli ha stuzzicato le labbra chiedendo il permesso per entrare e la stuzzica a sua volta, ricompensato dai mugolii di John.

È il trillo di un messaggio che riporta entrambi alla realtà e si rendono conto di non essere soli in mezzo al nulla ma in una stazione dei treni che, per quanto vuota, è pur sempre una stazione dei treni.

Qualcuno li guarda male per l’atteggiamento poco decoroso in pubblico e qualcuno non li degna nemmeno di uno sguardo.

John tossisce un po’ imbarazzato mentre Sherlock non fa una piega e con una mano prende il cellulare dalla tasca, sbloccando lo schermo, mentre porta il braccio libero attorno alle spalle di John e se lo stringe prepotentemente addosso. John non ha alcun desiderio di lamentarsi.

Sherlock legge il messaggio e John lo sente sbuffare, al ché vorrebbe chiedergli cos’è successo, ma Sherlock lo anticipa e gli passa il telefono.

Quando legge il contenuto e il mittente non riesce a fare a meno di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

 

_Siete in un luogo pubblico, per l’amore del cielo, tentare di avere un po’ di decoro. MH_

 

E John si chiede come fa Mycroft a seguirli costantemente anche fuori da Londra.

Sherlock mette via il cellulare e alza anche l’altro braccio attorno alle spalle di John e il dottore gli sorride.

“E se io non avessi intenzione di essere decoroso in pubblico?” chiede, mentre Sherlock lo guarda sorridendo, di un sorriso così bello che non gliene ha mai visto uno simile prima d’ora.

“Ti direi che era ora.”

Sherlock abbassa il capo e lo porta nuovamente vicino a quello di John, gli sfiora con il naso le guance, col respiro la bocca, e con gli occhi azzurri come il cielo lo scruta. John non si è mai sentito tanto euforico e amato in tutta la sua vita e il secondo bacio, se possibile, è anche migliore del primo. Più tranquillo, meno carico di urgenza e molto più dolce.

John infila una mano in quella matassa scura che sono i capelli ricci di Sherlock e gli accarezza la cute in cerchi concentrici, ma capisce che è il caso di fermarsi quando sente Sherlock premersi contro di lui con tutto il suo corpo ed emettere un gemito nella sua bocca.

Si stacca e gli poggia la fronte sulla spalla mentre cerca di recuperare un attimo il respiro. Deve fare una domanda, una qualsiasi domanda solo per calmarsi un attimo.

“Come facevi a sapere che sarei tornato a quest’ora?”

Sherlock si sporge verso di lui e quando parla la sua voce esce un po’ più bassa, roca e ridente del solito. E John lo odia per essere così dannatamente perfetto.

“Non lo sapevo. Stavo semplicemente venendo a prenderti, mi sarei autoinvitato a casa di tua sorella e ti avrei portato via senza tante cerimonie. È stata una fortunata coincidenza che ci trovassimo qui insieme.”

John non resiste e struscia un po’ il viso contro il collo del detective.

“Mmh, e se fossi già stato sul treno del ritorno? Non ci saremmo visti.”

“Contavo sulla parola data a tua sorella che saresti rimasto almeno fino a cena. E siccome non saresti tornato prima di sera era una cosa che non potevo accettare.”

John sorride e gli bacia il collo.

“Non sono stato via nemmeno cinque giorni.”

Sherlock si scosta di un passo e a John la cosa non va a genio e così lo segue, tornando ad abbracciarlo.

“Se ti sono sembrati pochi puoi continuare a rimanere qui, evidentemente non hai avuto alcun problema a rimanere solo.”

John si illumina alla realizzazione.

“Tu ne hai avuti?”

Sherlock rotea gli occhi e passa le mani su e giù sugli avambracci di John, in una carezza.

“Non è quello che volevo dire…”

“Ma è quello che hai detto.”

Sherlock prima nega e poi annuisce, sconfitto.

“Possiamo tornare a casa adesso?” chiede, speranzoso, e John continua a guardarlo perché gli sembra di non averlo mai visto prima. Non così bello. Non così sereno.

“Sì, andiamo a casa, devo togliermi questo senso di vecchiaia di dosso.”

Sherlock sorride e si china nuovamente verso di lui per sussurrargli all’orecchio, serafico.

“Io avrei un’idea sul come fare.” E non si fa alcuno scrupolo ad elencare a John tutte le attività che gli sono venute in mente in quei pochi giorni, sussurrando talmente piano che John è quasi sicuro di non aver capito bene, ma il suo corpo pare aver recepito benissimo perché reagisce all’istante.

“Chiama Mycroft e digli di farci venire a prendere in elicottero.” Ringhia, mentre Sherlock ride divertito e incurante di quanto sia pericoloso scherzare con il fuoco. Ma lo avrebbe capito molto presto.

Nel frattempo arriva il treno, Sherlock prende il borsone di John e con la mano libera prende quella del dottore che, per tutta reazione, non fa altro che stringerla di rimando.

Trovano uno scompartimento semi deserto e si siedono uno accanto all’altro continuando a tenersi per mano. Mentre il treno parte, John appoggia la fronte sulla spalla di Sherlock e Sherlock poggia la tempia sulla testa di John.

Rimangono così per quasi tutto il viaggio di ritorno, mentre Sherlock gli racconta di come siano stati quei giorni e i casi semplici che ha seguito e John si ricorda della ferita e si dà mentalmente dello stupido per non essersene ricordato prima. Battibeccano un po’ sul fatto che Sherlock deve smetterla di essere sempre così non curante dei pericoli e sul fatto che John deve iniziare a staccarsi un po’ dalla famiglia alla sua età.

Arrivano a Baker Street che stanno quasi litigando e salgono le scale che praticamente non si parlano. Però è una cosa così da loro – litigare per sciocchezze e fare immediatamente pace - che è impossibile non succeda, e come Sherlock apre la porta dell’appartamento John gli è di nuovo addosso perché se non ce la faceva prima a rimanere arrabbiato con lui per più di dieci minuti figuriamoci adesso e Sherlock lo stringe, lo accarezza e lo bacia perché John è suo e basta e non ha intenzione di buttare via altro tempo in maniere così assurde.

Ora sono entrambi a casa.

Si sono entrambi ritrovati.

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTE:**

Lo so, è una grande minchiata, ma è stata scritta per passare qualche ora in tranquillità *coff coff mentre dovrei scrivere altro coff coff* e comunque, giusto per farvi sapere, la colpa è tutta di Marco che se n’è andato a Gardaland –senza betarmi A single girl in London che per questo è in ritardo, oltretutto- e mi ha mandato foto di lui e sua sorella che si andavano in giro a divertire, quindi… ho pensato sarebbe stata una cosa carina, tutto qui. XD

 


End file.
